Okara of Titan
by Deathblow88
Summary: Long story short- it's my version of an origin story for the ever-mysterious Sailor Saturn.


**A/N: Heyo Mayo! It's me, the ever so inconsistently updating author for her good stories and crossovers(Good grief, what the hell is wrong with me)and back with a Sailor Moon/DBZ crossover! Featuring... my favorite ever senshi from the former... Sailor Saturn! This is based off of a dream that I had two weeks ago that would not stop haunting me until I finally decided to pen this here.**

**As for "Demon-Blooded"... for fuck's sake, people, I'm busy as a beehive. I can't be as active with my stories as others want me to be.**

**So please, for the love of Czar, STOP HOUNDING ME, PLEASE.**

**Summary: Six years before the fall of the Silver Millennium, a young Saiyan slave from the planet of Nah'ab by the name of Okara is transported to Titan Palace after a trade negotiation gone irreparably wrong- incredibly distrusting of anyone who dares to come close to her or her packmates after spending three years in the gladiator's coliseum. But when the past comes back to haunt the young Saiyan, will she be able to save those who saved her from them- and herself?**

"Okara Hadaal"- Normal speech/Common

_'Aryo Hadaal'- Thoughts/Telepathy_

_"Planet Sadala of the Rahal System"__\- Saiyago/Any other language_

**_"Chief Lanho, son of the Morionra"- Communications systems/Recordings_**

**"Full moon"- Great Ape(if applicable) **

**Standard Disclaimer Applied.**

**Viel Spaß!**

* * *

_**Okara of Titan**_

* * *

_**Prologue: Daughter of Sadala**_

* * *

Hotaru Tomoe laid down on the grass behind her large house, watching the crescent moon aside the many, many stars acting as beacons for the many other systems and worlds out there.

Closing her lavender eyes as her content expression remained, the eleven-year-old reached into the farthest recesses of her mindscape in search of the one person aside from her that occupied her body.

"Okara?" Hotaru called out, seeing as Okara wasn't overlooking a cliff as she usually did upon her arrival for the past two weeks.

Suddenly, a deep, feminine chuckle sounded behind her, and Hotaru turned to see what looked like a twenty-one year old version of herself, bob and all-unless she didn't count the dark brown tail sprouting from the base of her spine from under her morion grey top.

Unlike every other time when they would meet up, this time Okara was wearing a sleeveless top and a pair of shorts that were tied just below her knees, revealing what her sandals typically did not- as they covered most of her leg whenever she wore them. Hotaru's eyes took notice and spied something imprinted onto Okara's skin down to her foot-as she had opted to forgo any kind of footwear for the occasion- and leaned over to her far right to see what it was.

To her surprise, the patterns looked like a mix of flame and water, before she looked closer to see that they were hieroglyphs that were vaguely resembled a smooth mixture of Arabic and Japanese instead. The markings were a beautiful mixture of azure and indigo, coming together to make one entirely new shade of dusky blue.

The woman noticed Hotaru's gesture and looked down to her leg, spotting the markings with ease before a small grin that didn't quite reach her eyes appeared on her face. "I see you've spotted my tattoos," She spoke, walking over to the patch of grass where Hotaru typically overlooked the scenery below the jagged cliffside.

"What do they say, Okara?" Hotaru asked as they both sat down, with Okara leaning back onto her hands to watch the two moons in the sky- one a pale lavender, the other as white as snow- as the latter looked slightly lost in thought.

Okara snapped back to the present as Hotaru called her name again, looking over to her younger lookalike. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just didn't think you would ask me that just yet, so I was having a flashback about the day I finally got them... they were a wedding present from my husband. Back when he was still alive, that is."

Hotaru felt a pang of guilt, but still wanted to know what their meaning was. "...What do they say?" she asked again, and Okara's smile grew wistful.

"'A tribe is nothing without its chief,'" Okara recited from memory. "It was a saying among the Morionra- among my people. Now that I think about it, my Mother coined that one when I was but an infant- but the memory is still there."

Hotaru raised a brow. "You can actually remember that far back?"

Okara gave her a sly look, a smirk equally so on her face as she raised a brow. "Aye- as can most Saiyans born. Now that I think about it, I've yet to tell you how I first became Sailor Saturn, don't I?"

Hotaru pouted. "I _still_ can't figure out how I didn't see _that_ sooner... but no, you haven't told me, yet."

Okara chuckled at her admission, folding her calloused hands together as she began to recollect everything from ten thousand years prior to that moment.

"Listen well, because while this story does have quite a bit of combat in it, it also has some rather... unpleasant aspects to it, so if you want me to skip those parts, then tell me."

Hotaru nodded, staring intently at the woman before her as she began her tale.

_Now, as I believe I have mentioned to you that I was born in Lekani Village, deep into the heartland of Morionra Territory to Chief Lanho Hadaal and his wife, Oliba, on what would be the sixth day of a standard Earth year quite some time ago..._

* * *

_Morionra Territory, Lekani Pass~_

An infant's loud howls echoed through the snowy mountains, drawing in attention to one hut by the outskirts of the complex.

Finally, after seven months of waiting, Chiefess Oliba had given birth to her long-awaited cub.

The babe was obviously very healthy, as it could be heard from her hut all the way to the mountains, and soon came forth a man wearing traditional garb worthy of a chieftain with the Morionra crest boldy blazing in red- the color of royalty and of leadership.

The look in the Saiyan man's dark grey eyes was one of pride and joy, and soon enough, he screamed just as loudly as the cub, a holler of pure joy over becoming a father to a likely strong cub.

The chief stopped his howls, dashing back inside to be with his wife and newborn, and upon his arrival to the birthing room, was greeted by the sight of Oliba with her hair down from its usual braid and her tail unwound, wearing a pelt to cover herself-as she wore nothing underneath it- and nestling a tiny little something swaddled in a soft indigo quilt, a tail poking through and swishing around like it had a mind of its own, and at that very moment, Oliba gave him a look of joy.

"Lanho, come meet her." Oliba gestured, the cub having calmed down somewhat enough for him to see her eyes.

She had Oliba's lavender hues and his pale skin, and her hair was styled in a straight black, shoulder-length bob, something neither parent had, but the cub was now calm enough to reach for her father, for the man she didn't know, cooing.

Lanho was mystified by the sight of his daughter, obliging her as he cradled her in his arms the way his wife had been when a thought suddenly came to him.

"What did you name her?" Lanho inquired, looking over to Oliba as she sat up further, clutching the furs closely to her chest.

"I was thinking either your mother or mine... but now that I think about it..." Oliba trailed off, face twisting into a grimace at the thought.

Lanho chuckled. "Yeah, Uva or Baza? No. I wouldn't wish _that_ on my _worst_ enemies. Maybe after your father?"

Oliba chuckled in disbelief. "Are you serious? Name my daughter _Azuke_\- oh, _hell_ no," Oliba pondered for a moment before something came to her. "Do you remember your father?"

Lanho looked over to her, averting his gaze from his child. "Old Man Okara? Yeah, somewhat. Why?"

Oliba chuckled mischievously, causing Lanho to grimace in sheer disgust.

"We are _not_ naming our daughter after that philanderer. No, Oliba-"

The cub giggled, seemingly liking the name and earning both her parents' attention.

Lanho sighed in defeat. "Okara, it is, then. Hope my old man is happy that he got his wish- my firstborn kid being named for him."

The newly christened Okara started to fuss, and Lanho merely gave the cub to her mother, who promptly went to feed her.

Lanho turned away out of habit, removing the uppermost layer of his garb to reveal a simple tunic and black pants tucked into fur boots.

"...I have something for her." Lanho started, reaching into his parka. His fingers coiled around a wooden object that he'd carved for the newborn as a gift- as he had decided would be so- and pulled it free of his pocket as he walked over, noticing that Oliba was done with feeding Okara. "A carving of our crest. To remember her tribe if we get separated." Lanho held it out to the cub, and Okara's lavender hues were suddenly dead set on the indigo-grey double arch with a couple of dots sticking out of the side and painted on a wooden circular talisman.

The babe reached for it, likely seeking to chew it, and Lanho pulled it away just in the nick of time as his daughter gave him a pout before she yawned, signaling a need for sleep.

Neither Lanho nor Oliba could blame their cub- she had come crying out at midnight, with both moons hanging smackdab above the village right after the snowstorm had finally calmed after about three weeks, and as a sign of their fortune, Lanho would suppose that Diyan was smiling at them for their little one, since the moons were almost full despite their appearance. Oliba stroked Okara's raven locks, bringing her to a calm slumber and inviting her husband to lay beside her.

Lanho complied, removing his boots as he wrapped an arm around his wife, pulling the pair of them into his embrace. He hadn't been there for the birth, as he'd been forced into other matters at the border of the territory, but he was there to name her, at least.

"Nothing can disturb our peace, here." Lanho whispered, pressing a light kiss to his cub's forehead. Okara gurgled in her sleep peacefully, content.

"Not even Tunrip?" Oliba smirked, leaning back into her husband's chest as he paled further than usual.

"...I recant what I just said." Lanho shuddered, remembering his brother.

* * *

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear, correct?

Apparently, Tunrip had received news of the cub being born and flew over as soon as possible, crashing through the door with an ungodly yell of "I WANNA MEET THE CUB!" like an absolute madman.

Unfortunately, Okara was jolted awake by his volume, joining him in his screaming as Oliba tried to no avail to calm the young cub.

"Tunrip," Lanho growled at his older brother. "We _just _got her to sleep."

Tunrip gasped dramatically, placing his palms on his cheeks. "A _girl_?!" Tunrip exclaimed in a high-pitched squeal. "Never mind that, what does she look like? What does she look like?!" Tunrip exclaimed, his voice a deep timbre that eerily contrasted his brother's.

Tunrip, having married into the Methystan Tribe, wore the custom amethyst garb commonly seen further southeast, only covered by a thick parka and equally thick pants. Tucked under one of his arms was a bundle of cloth, which Lanho could _swear _he heard the signature clanking of metal ornaments and jewelry knocking around in.

Tunrip knelt by the bedside, as was custom to the village Chiefess, and held the bundle over to his sister-in-law, having finally gotten Okara to calm again.

"Knowing what you brought when we first claimed each other, I'm a litte wary to find out what's inside..." Lanho grimaced, hoping and praying to Khagan that he didn't bring his newborn cub any tail ornaments.

"Lanho, don't worry. It's not anything I didn't give my boy when he was born. Speaking of, he's going to want to meet his cousin, soon enough." Tunrip reassured, undoing the binding at the foot of the bed and revealing a metal bowl, a small bag of spices, and a dagger.

Oliba chuckled. "Well, well. You have earned my respect, Tunrip Hadaal." Oliba looked at her daughter, the newborn cub finally asleep again after the earlier episode. The new mother looked at Tunrip, having made a decision. "Come over here and meet her."

Tunrip's grey eyes practically lit up the room as Lanho collected his brother's gifts to the cub.

His sight caught the tail lazily waving about before falling onto the pale cub, eyes falling onto the straight asymmetrical bob that was her hair. _"Well, I'll be damned. She looks like her grandmother!"_ He muttered under his breath, slowly reaching out for the future chiefess.

Okara reached for her uncle's finger in her sleep, grasping it tightly enough for Tunrip to wince at the amount of pressure. He turned to Lanho.

"She is most _definitely _your daughter." Tunrip confessed, slowly trying to remove his finger from her grip.

Lanho and Oliba chuckled, seeing as Tunrip's fortune had yet to change.

* * *

_Years passed, and I grew older, wiser, stronger...even so much as staring death in the face and keeping my very life at one point. _

_Even as the home that I loved so dearly would one day disappear with me._

* * *

Okara opened her eyes to see her quarters- those meant for the gladiators and the slaves, nothing else, surrounding her with their dark, mud brick walls, her frame clad in an indigo-grey sleeveless pantsuit and a brand seared into her shoulder from behind. Her feet were covered by a layer of bandages, which would soon need changing, as were her fists. Okara had carefully hidden her tail, which had regrown after one particularly nasty encounter with an egotistical lord from the reaches of her captors' world had gone south rather quickly.

Lavender orbs had hardened to adjust to the harsh lifestyle of gladiatorial Nah'ab, close to the Sol System as she had learned from her nighttime escapades of sneaking out to the military base.

Okara knew that she would be going up first, as "punishment" for "daring to fight the son of Prince Aboz and winning."

The twelve year old frowned. The kind of bullcrap these people did for their equally terrible rulers...it was enough to give the young chiefess a skull-splitting headache from the deepest reaches of Kaiser's Keep.

"Yeesh." she hissed through gritted teeth, tying back her hair so it wouldn't be in her eyes later when a guard came by her door. Looking over to her thin sheet on a rock for a mattress, Okara swiped the talisman her father had given her before everything had gone to hell three years ago, tucking it into her tail to make sure that if the guards did a sweep of her room for anything that they wouldn't take it to spite her.

The door opened, revealing a pudgy, overweight hulk of a humanoid man in gaudy armor who absolutely reeked of wine and women- the latter of which likely warming his bed while he goofed around and didn't train to fit his position.

Inwardly, Okara scowled harshly, knowing that her presumed escort was likely going to make use of her emotions against her later if she showed her contempt for him.

"If you'd come 'round this way, gladiator, then you're up." He gave her an eerie grin, one that the pale Morionra just barely suppressed a horrified shiver just from seeing it.

As soon as they were far enough away from her tiny quarters, Okara wasted no time darting into the armory as soon as the lecher saw a scantily-clad woman coquettishly waving at him in the audience.

* * *

Slipping on a silver and maroon pair of boots, Okara grabbed a pair of dark purple fingerless gauntlets with red underlining, making her scoff at the irony.

"Red on a Saiyan. How fitting for a chieftain of the Morionra Tribe." She mumbled, lavender hues downcast.

She only hoped that Lanho and Oliba were looking over both Okara and her packmates, having died when the people of Nah'ab had taken the children and killed the adults of her village in the onslaught.

Then came the obnoxiously loud announcement from the ring just as she had fastened her chestplate, and Okara grabbed a glaive from the rack next to her in preparation of the shitfest that was likely about to happen in the coliseum.

_**"People of Nah'ab," **_The announcer started, his voice loud enough to stir Czar's wrath. _**"It is my greatest pleasure to inform you all that not only do we get to see our favorite Saiyan in the ring, we also get a little treat from Lunarian Royalty!"**_

At this, Okara's ears perked up slightly, a show of her interest. She had only heard of the Lunarians in passing, though only from the guards, who didn't know much about them either- so in a way, the announcer was right. It was a little "treat," as the man had so aptly put it.

_**"We get to see them in attendance to the match! Our little monkey better be on her best behavior~!" **_

This time, Okara scowled freely at the insult, hating being called a monkey simply because of her tail before she chuckled. _'Well, it's not like they know that you still have it, Okara.' _She took a deep breath to steel herself, slipping on the helmet provided(once she had shaken it out, Shah knew what was in there,) and going over to her gateway at the end of the hall as the announcer continued. _**"For those who have not seen her in action, to my left, we welcome Okara of Nah'ab to the coliseum floor once again!" **_

Okara took that as her cue to enter, her arrival into the sandy, rocky arena met with roars of applause and mocking cheers of her heritage throughout. To Okara's right, where only nobles and those of any royal delegation were permitted to sit, were the royal family of the Nah'ab people and two women- one with hair that reminded Okara of a full moon on Sadala, and the other with hair as golden as the mountains of the Viotelkan Territory during the thawing season. Both had equally blue eyes and white dresses lined with gold accents, and skin as pale as hers- only with a far healthier flush.

_**"And to my right, from the planet of Adaho, Talkas!" **_

Talkas was immediately recieved with high praise before he leered down at her, a sharp jolt of malice in his eye. He was blue in color with entirely red eyes, gargantuan and clad in only leather wraps over his lower body.

"So, I'm supposed to fight a runt?" he snorted with derisive laughter, his blue body hulking forth. "This'll be fun."

Okara held back her snarl, only opting to fall into stance as she gripped the polearm in her hand and crouching low.

_The gong rang thrice. _

Talkas smirked, brandishing his sword.

_The gong rang twice._

Okara scowled, laser focused on the brute.

_The gong rang once._

Both rushed forward with the intent to kill.

_**"LET THE COMBAT COMMENCE!"**_

_And all went wild._

* * *

**A/N: Okara of Titan's beginning! More to come soon! Also, if anyone wants to know what Lanho looks like- think of a pale version of Van Fanel from the Escaflowne movie- only with dark grey eyes, as was stated in the chapter.**

**Review! **

**Follow! **

**Favorite!**

_**~Deathblow88**_


End file.
